


Gai Bal Manda

by rakketyrivertam



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Gen, Mandalorian Culture, Name Changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22127719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakketyrivertam/pseuds/rakketyrivertam
Summary: Din says the words.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 105





	Gai Bal Manda

"You need a name," Din said, holding the child in his lap. "If I'm going to say the vows, I'll need to name you first."

The child cooed, tilting its head.

"I don't know the naming conventions of your world, what you would have been called in a home made of your own people." He hummed to himself. "Home. A clan of two. You are my home and I am yours, that's the way clans work. I know what to call you now."

He stood and pressed the child's favorite toy into its hand, curling its tiny fingers around the _kyr'bes_.

He took a deep breath and spoke the ancient words. "_Ni kyr'tayl gai sa'ad, Yaim_. My son."

**Author's Note:**

> Gai Bal Manda - the Mandalorian adoption vow, spoken, no witnesses needed
> 
> Ni kyr'tayl gai sa'ad - "I know your name as my child", the words of the Gai Bal Manda
> 
> Yaim - Mando'a word for "home", also conveniently starts with a "Y"


End file.
